Ashley Butler
=Ashley Butler= *Edit **History Ashley "Ash" Butler is a 27-year old character in the GTA IV era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. She was once the girlfriend of Johnny Klebitz, the vice-president of The Lost Brotherhood. However, the two broke up after she slept with president Billy Grey. Biographyhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ashley_Butler&action=edit&section=1Edit She once became a drug addict, leading to her arrest for possession of cocaine in 2001. Her addictions later led to her being holed-up in a crackhouse by some other addicts, although Johnny managed to save her. At some point, Ashley begun a relationship with Ray Boccino, a capo of the Pegorino Family. Ray used this to his advantage, convincing her to use The Lost to steal several diamonds which originally belonged to Ray Bulgarin. Despite this, he is shown to have genuine concern towards her and her addiction. She also borrowed money from the Russian Mafia to pay for her habit. This led to her becoming in debt to Dimitri Rascalov, and Johnny and Malc are forced to kidnap Roman Bellic to settle it. Later, Ray orders Johnny to take part in a deal exchanging the diamonds which were stolen previously for money. However, the deal is ambushed by Luis Lopez, and among the confusion Johnny decides to take the money for himself and the Lost. He then gives it to Jim Fitzgerald for safekeeping. Ray is informed of this and has Jim tied up in his basement to be tortured, in hope that he will reveal what happened to the money. Johnny is lured to Ray's but the two escape before parting ways. Ashley then calls Johnny to warn him that he is in pursuit by some of Ray's goons. Although he manages to escape successfully Ashley informs him that Jim wasn't as lucky and that Billy Grey is planning on turning states while in prison, pinning a drug ring on The Lost. After completion of The Lost and Damned's storyline, she is not seen again. However, if Johnny calls Ashley, she'll ask for forty dollars. Johnny declines, saying that she can kill herself on her own. She also e-mails Johnny, saying that she checked into rehab, and is doing well. Johnny wishes her good luck but also tells her to stay away from him. A few days later, she sends Johnny another email reluctantly confessing that she was booted out of the rehab facility and asking Johnny for yet more money, to which Johnny reinforces his wishes for her to stop contacting him. Mission appearances http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ashley_Butler&action=edit&section=2Edit ;GTA IV *Taking in the Trash ;The Lost and Damned *Coming Down (Boss) *Diamonds in the Rough *Roman's Holiday (Boss) *Was It Worth It? LCPD Database recordhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ashley_Butler&action=edit&section=3Edit Surname: Butler First Name: Ashley Age: 27 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Linked to the Lost MC and the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Criminal Record: *2001 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine (Age 20) Notes: *"Old Lady" of Billy Grey, head of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. *Seen with Ray Boccino, a Capo in the Alderney-based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. *Believed to be a condult between those two organizations. Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ashley_Butler&action=edit&section=4Edit *The player can also occasionally call her after certain missions to hear her input on what's going on in the game's storyline, like Roman Bellic in GTA IV. *Though possibly a taunt, Ray will tell Johnny in Was It Worth It? "I fucked Ashley my friend, and now I'm gonna fuck you!" meaning Ray may have had a sexual affair with her. *Ashley's e-mail adress is ashleybutlerxxx@eyefind.info. *Ashley's appearence has changed between games. During The Lost and Damned her skin is noticebly more pale and shows to have lost some weight. *Ashley is still very much in love with Johnny Klebitz, as shown in Coming Down, when she tries to advance on Johnny, who declines the advances. She also states in this mission that "Johnny is her habit" when he brings up her ice addiction.